dankscornerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Plush Cat
It was just a normal day. I was in the Biology class and I was bored as fuck. Of course, our teacher was very busy explaining all kinds of stuff and trying to revive our dying attention. Mr. Anderson was a very kind man. Since the 8th grade, he was the only teacher in that piece of shit school that I could’ve had a civilized conversation with and unlike many other teachers there, I felt like guy loved what he was doing and actually enjoyed teaching us all kinds of worthless stuff. During December, our school usually organizes a Winter- themed exhibition in the Biology laboratory for all the little kids out there, which contains objects made by 5th graders like drawings and stuff like that. We received so much stuff that year that half of the laboratory was occupied by it. I used to like activities like when I was younger, but as I grew up I wasn’t paying too much attention to Christmas anymore. But right in that pile of worthless little objects, there was one tiny little thing that I noticed right away: A small, white plush that kind of resembled a cat, having its eyes as black as the void and a pink scarf, just standing there and doing nothing. It looked cute, but what was the deal with those eyes? Couldn’t the kid who made it add some actually non- creepy looking eyes? I ignored it and decided to go back to paying attention to our teacher who was obviously getting as bored as us. Just as I was about to collapse on the desk out of boringness, the bell rang and I was free like a bird. - Remember kids, you have an important test on Friday. - Sure, Mr. Anderson. As I was approaching the door, I saw a similar looking plush cat standing on a shelf. The kid who made it sure had a lot of free time, but who would care about some stupid looking cat plushies scattered around a classroom, right? I arrived at my house some 30 minutes later, gave some food to my cat ( yes, I actually had a cat) and stayed in my bed all day. I was a generally lazy guy and only on special occasions I would do anything besides eating, sleeping, going to school, listening to music and of course, that activity that everyone who ever went to school hates, learning worthless information from various school books. That day I did nothing important. But at approximately 18:00 something strange happened. I went to the kitchen to grab some food out of my fridge when I saw this: The same white plush cat that I saw at school hours before, standing there and staring at me. Now wait a minute, what was that thing doing there? And more importantly, how did that thing get inside my house? I grabbed it and threw it out the window. I thought that maybe my cousin Ian who visited me some days prior was behind this weird and not funny joke, but the next day after the Biology course I decided to approach Mr. Anderson and ask him about it. So of course, I came near him and I asked him about the damn thing, only to get this response: -What cat, Andy? I just checked the exhibition and there aren’t any cats like the one you described to me. I was kind of surprised and asked him a second time, only to get the same answer but this time with anger. I had to check for myself, and indeed, the cat was gone. Okay, now this was getting weird. When I got back home, I phoned Ian out of curiosity and he said that he didn't knew of anything like the object I described to him, and that the only object he brought with him during his last visit was his phone. In the evening I locked all the doors and closed all the windows in my house thinking that there’s no way that “thing” would get in my kitchen again. During the night, I usually let my cat stay in the kitchen ( which is downstairs) and I sleep in my room situated upstairs next to the bathroom. In the last few weeks I had some very annoying insomnia problems, but for the first time in a month, I actually went to sleep right away. At around 3:00, I woke up because of some annoying “sounds". I thought that the noises were coming from the kitchen, but they were sounding way too loud for that. I opened my eyes and looked around the room, only to see something unusual and creepy. The same plush cat that haunted me recently was sitting there, staring at me. I jumped out of my bed heading for the desk. As soon as I touched it, I felt something that I still can’t describe, a dark energy surging through my body, and a sentence echoing in my head : “play with me" I picked the plush cat again and took a small wooden box from a shelf, threw the cat into the box, and then grabbed a key and locked the damn thing in there. I went outside the house and threw the box in a garbage can. The rest of the night was fine, but I had to ask myself, what the fuck just happened? Was that thing haunted? Was it made by a child at all? Would it come back? I decided to stop thinking about it and continue my life normally. The next three days were normal, nothing unusual happened and I thought that everything was going to be alright, I was going to have an important test and I stopped thinking about the strange events that I mentioned above. On Thursday I came back home and started to study for Mr. Anderson’s test, and I spent all day doing that. After I was done, I put the books on my desk and went to sleep. The most strange event from that week’s circle of paranormal events was about to happen. At some point during the night, I heard loud screams coming from downstairs. That was it, if I saw that plush cat again, I would’ve smacked it around with a baseball bat and throw it in the local dumping ground. I picked up the baseball bat and descended the staircase, heading for the kitchen. I immediately turned on the light and I saw the most disturbing sight of my life: My cat was laying in a pool of blood on the floor, with his guts cut wide open and head smashed to pieces. I ran outside the house looking for the killer, thinking that he quicky ran after his deed. However, seeing that nobody was there, I immediately tried to figure out some reasons that someone could’ve had for killing my cat. Finding none, I remembered my bizzare experiences from the previous days right away. I headed for the garbage can with a key in my hand and looked inside. The wooden box that I threw there was still intact. I took it out of the garbage can and opened it in horror. The plush cat...was gone. In fear, I called Ian and told him the whole story. Even if he didn’t believe a word that I said, he accepted to let me sleep at his place that night. I was a bit paranoid for about a month or so after the event,but the "cat" stopped its regular visits. I lived my life normally for about two years, without fear that I might see that thing ever again. I graduated from highschool, got a car, and had serious plans to go to college. Everything seemed normal and I slowly forgot about the haunted plush and the bloody and bizzare murder that happened to my cat. But three nights ago something happened, and it reminded me of the terrible events that I've been struggling for months and months to forget. While I was in my bad trying to fall asleep, I saw two small black dots belonging to a small white figure, staring at me from the window.